We enrolled the FDA voluntary Retail Standards in 2012, but with a change in Director we updated our enrollment in August of 2015 and began to work to meet the Standards. We are currently working on multiple Standards and our Risk Factor Study. The funds we are requesting will allow us to develop training tools based on the information provided by the risk factor study. We will update our food handler classes and our manager certification classes to include the information from our risk factor study. We will also create training tools to be downloaded on flash drives to be delivered to the various food establishments, translated in Chinese and Spanish. Our Sanitarian staff are currently working on Standard 2. We have added the on-line training to our training requirements for new staff. Current staff are working to complete the on-line training as well. The staff will also begin work on Standardization. We are hoping to bring back a recently retired Sanitarian to help cover routine inspections while the sanitarians are completing the standardization. We are asking for funds to assist in sending staff to the West Virginia Public Health Conference. This is an annual conference with a Sanitarian training component. The food program training included will assist the Sanitarians attending to meet the on-going training requirements in Standard 2. Once completed both Standard 2 and Standard 9 will need to be audited will pay for these audits. We will be purchasing equipment as follows: 6 Laptops to replace current aging laptops that are beginning to have functioning issues - these laptops are used in the field for food service inspections, for training purposes on site. The laptops are downloaded with Healthspace software which meets the Standards requirements for food establishment inspections. We need to purchase 6 portable printers to be used in the field for printing inspections. We need 5 portable projectors, to be used for on-site food handlers training at various locations throughout the 6 county region. We need to purchase an additional Serv- safe manager training class DVD. MOHVD teaches Serv-safe certified manager?s classes in three of our counties.